


There when you need me

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Supergirl [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gives Lena the hug she needs, Angst, Danvers Sisters, Emotional Hurt, F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Kara gets hurt, LGBTQ Character, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, No Lames, No lames kiss, SuperCorp, Whump, i honestly don't know how to tag, re write of the S03E09 fight scene, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Lena knows who Kara is, she also knows her feelings for the blonde, puppy eyed reporter but when a fight breaks out between her and Reign, her time with her best friend is put on the line.-I was watching a supercorp crack and They said that in the 03X09 fight scene there should have been a clouis parallel scene so I wrote it. James never kissed lena
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	There when you need me

Lena had put the pieces together a few days ago. How she hadn't seen the signs earlier she didn't know. The whole "I flew here on a bus" wasn't very subtle. Lena let a small smile fall upon her lips at the memory. They had come so far. True she had been shocked when she had worked it out, a little hurt that Kara had kept it from her, but she wasn't angry. It was Kara's secret to keep and Lena understood her reasoning for it. Her heart sped up at the thought of Kara and Supergirl being the same person. While yes she had her feuds with Supergirl, all those times the Kryptonian saved her was Kara. 

She walked down the highway, James at her side. A figure came flying through the sky, one that was identified by a teenage girl calling her name. Superg- Kara hit the floor with a loud bang that caused the road to shatter and the cars surrounding it to flip.

"Back! Back!" James tried to get everyone to safety but Lena couldn't take her eyes of the hero. Reign was matching her punch for punch and it terrified Lena to the bone. She had never felt this kind of fear before. Not with the Luthors, not in all the attempts on her life and not with all the recent Edge stuff going on. Everyone had their eyes on the fight, some were filming and some hiding. Lena felt her heart drop as a punch caused Kara to fall. 

"Stay back." She warned the gathering crowd. Lena wanted nothing more than to run over and drag her from the fight, but she couldn't, not without getting seriously injured or killed. When there is a murdering Kryptonian on the loose you learn when to hold back and pick your battles. Reign hit Kara with a bit of metal, causing Kara to the ground. The crowd started to disperse and it took all Lenas willpower not to cry out for her best friend. She took a cautious step forward. It would be the most stupid thing in the world but if Kara was going down then Lena would be by her side. If a kryptonian could be taken out then Reign wouldn't have a whim about killing Lena too. Kara slowly got up, her head cut and blood running down her face. She got to her feet with a wobble and spun around to face reign. They both landed a few more punches before reign got Kara to the ground again and stomped harshly on her stomach. Lena felt her heart break. She couldn't loose Kara. Not like this, not when she hadn't told her how she truly felt.

Kara blocked the piece of metal reign was swinging at her head and managed to grab it from her and hit her with it causing the villain to go flying back. Kara fell to her knees and climbed up the pile of shattered road, her strength clearly failing her. She stood atop it all battered and beat while reign dragged a car door that was alight. She flung it at the Hero who flew into the air before reign hit her with her laser vision. The two flew to a building rooftop and it took all Lenas power to stop herself from falling to the ground. She hurriedly walked over to the building, James close behind her. A loud gasp past her lips as she saw Reign hold Kara over the side of the building. People turned to star at her but she didn't care. The girl she loved was getting hung over the side of a building and if she fell. Lena didn't want to think about it. She wasn't religious but prayed to whoever was listening that Reign would find a small portion of humanity and spare Kara.

"No!" The cry fell from her lips as Reign let go and Kara dropped towards the ground. James held her back so she didn't get hit but she fought against his grasp. Supergirl collided with the ground causing it to dent around her. Lena broke from Jame's grasp and ran to the Hero's side. The concrete was jagged and uneven but she didn't care, she simply walked out of her heels and knelt at the blondes side. Blood was running down her face at an alarming rate and her body was limp and still.

"No, no, no, no. You are not giving up on me now. You understand. I can't loose you." Lena cried over her body. A crowd circled around them but she didn't notice. The tears were streaming down her face. Her lungs were screaming and her head was clouded. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. Its just a dream. 

"Please she begged in a whisper."

"You can't leave me. Please don't leave me." She rested her head on the Kryptonians chest and sobbed harder than she ever had in her entire life. She had never felt the urge to not want to live before but this changed that. She couldn't live without Kara, didn't want to. Her heart ached so much that Lena thought she would faint at the pain. Lena could hear shouts getting closer but they all blended into one noise. The CEO couldn't focus on anything other than the girl in front of her. Alex ran and knelt at Lenas side, placing her arms on her shoulders and pulling her into her. Lena lent into her embrace and sobbed into the older girls shirt.

"Alex help her. Please help her." Lena felt the eldest Danvers sister's body shake as she tried to hold back her own emotions. Other DEO agents worked on picking Kara up and placing her on a stretcher. Alex helped Lena to stand up and pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug, letting her own tears fall.

"I love her Alex. Please save her."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed, stay safe out there, #BLM


End file.
